1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device which can display images on dual surfaces of an electro-optical panel and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Since a liquid crystal device as a representative example of an electro-optical device has a small thickness, a small weight, and low power consumption, liquid crystal devices have been widely used as display devices of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, mobile computers, or the like. A liquid crystal device, which displays images using transmitted light, has a transmissive or transflective liquid crystal panel 10 and a backlight device 6D, as shown in FIG. 8. In the backlight device 6D, light emitted from a light emitting diode (LED) 62 as a light source is emitted toward the liquid crystal panel 10 while passing through a light guide plate 61.
Further, in the backlight device 6D, an optical sheet 62D such as a prism sheet or a reflection sheet may be arranged at the rear surface of the light guide plate 61. The LED 62 constituting the light source in the backlight device 6D is typically mounted on a substrate 40D by a solder 69, and the substrate 40D is typically positioned such that a part adjacent to a region where the LED 62 is mounted is laminated on the optical sheet 62D at the rear surface of the light guide plate 61.
Recently, in foldable mobile phones and the like, a main liquid crystal display unit is provided at an inner surface of a cover body and a sub liquid crystal display unit is provided at an outer surface of a cover body, such that images can be displayed in the folded state and in the open state. Therefore, in the case of providing a foldable mobile phone with two display units using the above-mentioned liquid crystal devices, two liquid crystal panels 10 and two backlight devices 6D must be mounted in the mobile phone. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the thickness and weight of the mobile phone.
In addition, when the substrate 40D is positioned after laminating all optical sheets 62D, the LED 62 goes down by the total thickness of the optical sheets 62D. As a result, a light emitting axis L of the LED 62 is deviated downward from the center in the thicknesswise direction t of the light guide plate 61. Therefore, the light quantity distribution of light emitted from the light guide plate 61 or the like cannot be implemented as designed.